


You can trust me

by AStarryMystery



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chan is whiney and cries a little, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant!Han Jisung, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive!Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarryMystery/pseuds/AStarryMystery
Summary: Chan becomes overly responsive and sensitive to touch and he isn't sure how to handle it. Jisung's there to take care of him.





	You can trust me

Chan wasn’t sure when it started, he just knew it had progressed to an almost unbearable level over the last month. He felt insatiable and even the most innocent of touches had set off a longing in him that made him feel small and pathetic. 

Even more, it made him feel guilty because of the way his body reacted to such simple gestures; Woojin’s hand splayed on top of his thigh leaving him shaky and breathless. Jisung’s fingers carding through his curly locks causing his brain to short circuit.

He had taken to wearing long sweaters and oversized hoodies even when he was coated in sweat and desperate to escape the heat. It was better to suffer that way than for someone to see exactly why Chan had been acting so strangely. 

Nothing helped, he could come over and over until his dick was red and sensitive from multiple orgasms and the over stimulation of it all, but the insatiable need didn’t leave him. 

All it took was warm breath tickling over his neck, hands innocently wrapping around him, and he was a desperate thing that had to fight back the need to grind against something, no matter how many times he came the night prior.

He had been staying in the studio more, avoiding everyone as much as he could. He was stuck between tears and begging Jisung for anything by the time the boy had confronted him about his recent behavior. 

He knew Jisung was only trying to help. He was worried about Chan. It was sweet, really, but the younger being so attentive only caused the ache inside of him to grow.

Jisung was angry and Chan bit back a sob of embarrassment that wanted to escape, not knowing how to explain himself.

“You can’t just shut everyone out when you’re struggling, you know that!” Jisung reasoned, pulling Chan up out of the chair he had been sitting at and into Jisung’s arms lovingly. 

Chan stiffened at the contact. Jisung smelled of dizzyingly dreamy designer cologne and it clouded Chan’s thoughts.

Instead of pressing Chan further the younger snuggled up with the boy, putting on a random film. It felt nice to be held in Jisung’s arms even if it was hard to stop himself from squirming as he tried to pay attention to the plot of the movie.

He felt like he owed Jisung at least that after having been absent for weeks. Chan could make it through a movie with some cuddling. He had missed Jisung a lot. The younger always did such a good job of checking in on Chan. 

He would bring dinner and water to the studio on nights he hadn't seen Chan, trying to make sure his leader didn't forget to take care of himself. It was hard isolating himself from Jisung's presence.

“You’re so tense.” Jisung mumbled, his hands moving up to work tenderly at the knots that had formed in Chan’s shoulders.

A shaky exhale leaving Chan at the added feeling as he leaned into the touch involuntarily. It was something so normal for them and yet now it left an electric pleasure coursing through him.

“Have you not been sleeping again?” Jisung asked lowly, doing his best not to talk over the movie.

Chan could only whimper, not able to find his voice with Jisung’s lips vibrating against his neck as his hands worked out the tension in his muscles.

He was straining, embarrassingly hard, against his jeans and he had to force himself to act unphased by everything that was happening to him.

This was the most he had allowed anyone to touch him in the last month and it was getting harder to keep up his stoic facade. He wanted to beg Jisung for more even if it would be mortifyingly embarrassing.

  
  


“You know, I think I’ve figured it out.” Jisung mumbled after some moments passed, his hand moving to splay down Chan’s front causing a startled squeak to leave Chan's parted lips.

“Why you’ve been so fidgety, avoiding us, wearing large hoodies during practices. You’re hard right now, aren’t you?” Jisung’s voice had lowered an octave and it made Chan’s dick throb against its confinement.

“Please,” he whispered softly, unable to stand it anymore.

“Why didn’t you just ask for help, baby boy?”

The pet name affected Chan more than he would like to admit.

“It’s embarrassing.” Chan whined; His hand, that had been covered completely by the sleeve of his black hoodie, coming up to lay on top of Jisung’s. 

“Oh god, please help me. I feel like I’m going insane.” Chan mumbled, leaning back against Jisung’s chest. 

Jisung’s hands paused on top of the button on Chan’s jeans. 

“Listen to me, baby,” Jisung instructed “I need you to get up and lock the door for me, alright? And then I want you to take your jeans off.” 

Chan took a moment before standing, making his way over to lock the door on shaky legs. His eyes locked with Jisung’s as he squirmed in place, unbuttoning his jeans and letting them drop to the floor. His hoodie coming down mid-thigh keeping him from being completely exposed.

He swallowed thickly as he watched Jisung take in his exposed thighs with a darkening gaze.

“Good.” Jisung praised in an adoring tone that left Chan biting his lip, the softness of his tone contrasting greatly to the way Jisung was looking at Chan like he was something to devour. 

“Now I want you to show me how needy you are, angel. Can you do that for me?”

“Jisung,” Chan protested petulantly, only to be hushed by Jisung.

“If you’re still feeling nervous or embarrassed you aren’t desperate enough for my touch. Relax and show me. Show me how you’ve been failing to satisfy yourself.” 

With a soft glare Chan forced his boxer briefs down his thighs, kicking out of them cutely before he tentatively took his erection in his hand. 

He started to stroke himself quickly, desperate for friction after waiting for so long.

"Slower, pup." Jisung instructed confidently causing Chan to whine as he immediately obeyed the order.

"You need to learn to slow down and enjoy things sometimes, hyung." Jisung chastised.

Chan huffed, but he didn't complain. Instead, he bit his lip as he gazed at Jisung. His thumb teasing over his own slit pulling a mewl from himself.

He had been so worked up that even the slow pace had him close to the edge in minutes. Tiny noises leaving his lip as he got closer to his peak; Jisung's eyes on him only fueling him further.

"Stop." Jisung demanded right when Chan was about to come. A soft sob spilling from Chan's lips at the denial. He stood in wait of Jisung's instructions.

"Can I sit down?" Chan asked, unable to ignore how hard it was to stay standing when his knees wanted to buckle.

"On your knees, baby." 

Chan sank to his knees looking up at Jisung from his position of the floor, ignoring the ache. Jisung looked so composed, his thighs spread out, completely dressed, his hair tousled in an endearing manner. 

Jisung looked so in control while Chan was leaking pre-come onto the inside or his oversized hoodie while following Jisung's orders. He was a shaky wreck on his knees in front of Jisung close to tears.

"Good." Jisung praised causing Chan's dick to twitch in his grasp.

"You've been pretty bad lately, you know that, pup?" 

Chan let his gaze drop guiltily to the floor.

"Since you think problems should just be ignored you're going to watch me get off instead of you, understood?" 

Chan swallowed thickly. "Yes, sir."

Jisung's member was thick and it made Chan salivate seeing the erection he had caused. He watched, holding back a small whine as Jisung started to stroke himself. 

Jisung's gaze never left Chan as he worked over his aching length, letting out soft sighs of content as he lazily got himself off.

"Sung," Chan complained, looking up at the man in front of him pleadingly.

"What is it, baby?" 

"I wanna do it."

"And why should I let you, hmm?" 

"Because it'll make you feel really good." Chan bargained, not liking the fact that he wasn't allowed to touch Jisung.

"Go ahead." Jisung smirked and Chan carefully moved forward. He wasted no time in wrapping his lips around Jisung's tip, suckling softly.

His lips stretched obscenely around Jisung's thickness as he went further down, looking up through his lashes to gauge Jisung's response. 

A soft noise being pulled from him as Jisung fisted his curly locks, tugging Chan further down his length. Chan moaned around him as Jisung thrusted deeper into his mouth.

His hands coming up to rub at Jisung's thighs before coming up to wrap around what Chan couldn't fit into his mouth.

He popped off, ignoring how Jisung's fist tightened around his hair taking the opportunity to playfully lick up Jisung's shaft before letting his tongue flick over Jisung's slit. Triumphant at the little jerk of Jisung's hips that he was rewarded with and the cry that left his lips.

He sunk back down, taking Jisung back into his mouth, humming happily.

It was becoming harder to ignore how desperate he was becoming with Jisung's cock in his mouth, his hips where shifting up slightly, desperate for friction of any kind as he pushed Jisung over the edge.

Tears of frustration had gathered at the corners of his eyes, only being brought over once Jisung started to fuck into his mouth without a care. He hadn’t been prepared for Sung to come down his throat, choking a little as he struggled to swallow. Jisung pet his head soothingly, easing over the sting from his harsh hold from earlier. 

“What do you say?” Jisung questioned, staring down at the mess that was Chan.

“Thank you.” Chan answered shakily, his voice hoarse and raspy from the rough treatment.

Chan stayed silent as he looked up pleadingly, desperation in his gaze.

"What is it, baby?" Jisung asked coyly, a taunting smirk on his beautiful face.

Chan squirmed, his knees aching in protest at the smallest movement. 

"You know all you have to do is ask." Jisung cooed, his hand coming down to brush Chan's hair out of his face.

"Help, please." Chan asked minutely, finding difficulty in voicing exactly what he needed.

"Please what, you have to be more specific than that, love."

Chan groaned, tears springing back to his eyes. "Please touch me, make me come. However you want, just please. It hurts so bad, Sung." Chan whined out desperately in a small voice, trying his best to stop his lip from trembling. 

Jisung smiled mischievously. "Awh, baby, you should have said something sooner." 

Chan knew Jisung was still upset with him for closing off over something so silly but he didn't have much time to ponder the thought because Jisung pulled chan up, back onto his lap. His arms wrapping around chan so he can palm over Chan's erection. 

A startled gasp falls from Chan's lips as Jisung quickly fists Chan's leaking member moving at a quick pace that almost has Chan shouting.

His hand gripped onto Jisung's arm trying his best to slow him down to no avail.

A loud shout left his lips as he came over Jisung's fist. His moans quickly turning to sobs as Jisung doesn't stop, his pace quick and unfalttering leaving Chan to jerk in his arms at the overstimulation.

"Please," Chan's whimpering and he soon finds himself reaching peak again.

He's panting harshly, small sniffles leaving him as he lays lifeless against Jisung.

Jisung is pulling him tighter, kissing his cheek with a loving look on his face.

"You know I'm always here for you, hyung. For anything, no matter how weird it seems. Don't be scared to talk to me when you need something." 

Chan grunted, too tired to form a proper response. Instead he just linked his fingers with Jisung's and drifted to sleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably stop writing when half asleep 😅


End file.
